Kitten Love
by SentimentalBunny
Summary: A little kitty wants to find somewhere to hide away from the rain, when he decides to follow another cat he manages to get caught by a group of alley cats. He dont like them, and they dont like him... Except for one of them. Contains Fluffy Kitty GamTav
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of a park, in the afternoon rain, right under a bush, hid a kitten.  
A small, powerless, special looking kitten. A small kitten with a light honey coloured coat of fur, with black spots at its cheeks, ears and the top of his - a little bit to big for his body- head, and his legs completely covered in grey. The kitten would look at his surroundings in a curious and terrified matter, a world filled with green climbable trees, a world filled with delicious food and great fun! A world so big it went beyond his imagination, a world full of adventures for any confident little cat.

But this little kitten was far from confident, he was frightened and sure that the first time he stepped out and tried to look around, the rain would get heavier and drown him. And if the rain didn't kill him, other cats would. No one would like such a strange kitten as himself, he couldn't even purr properly without stuttering.  
The kitten shrunk together even more and got as far into the bush he could. No way he could go outside, only earlier today a mean cat with completely black, half long, dirty fur had pushed him into a puddle and stolen the mouse he'd worked so hard to catch!

He let out some whimpers as the rain got heavier and a puddle started to form underneath his small, grey paws. He didn't like the rain, not at all! He couldn't stay there too long, he knew that, but he didn't want to leave. The little kitten whimpered more. No he needed to be strong! He could do this!  
The kitten ran out from the bush and into the pouring rain, he looked around himself. Somewhere there should be a place to hide, somewhere dry.

The kitten looked around desperately, there was nowhere to hide, there was no dry place in sight, he was going to die! He span around again in hope to find something, or at least think of something. And there he saw it, another cat! It had soaked short grey fur and ran quickly out of the big green area.

The little kitten stood there for a second, other cats could be dangerous but he had no other choice! He ran after the grey cat as fast as his small legs could handle. He knew this was a good idea he was sure that wherever the other cat ran too, it would be safe and dry, and he was sure that the cat would let him stay there! He followed the other cat into a alley and his track of earlier happy thoughts faded when he bumped into the other cat, causing it to turn around and hiss loudly at the little kitten.  
He did not look happy. And neither did all of his big cat friends, and there was the black mean cat from earlier! Why did she have to be there?!

The little kitten shrunk. He was so stupid for believing it would end all right...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the short intro thingy, here's a real chapter for you guys ^^'  
I'll try to keep up writing but can't promise much :3  
Sorry if I make some of them OOC, I try not to curse too much, even if Gamzee and Karkat often does so...**

**-  
** "What the hell?!" The grey cat hissed at the kitten.

"Oh my, what do we have here, it's the weakling from earlier." The black cat spoke dripping with a overly sweet venom attached.  
The kitten shrunk even more, this hadn't been smart at all!  
"Oh don't be scared, we don't bite, hard." She spoke again, walking closer to the poor little kitten.  
"Friska, stop that this instant." Another cat, brown but with black markings on her ears and tail stepped in front of the meanie.  
"You're scaring him away!" She sat beside the little kitten.

"And what's wrong with that?!" The grey grumpy one asked.  
"Oh shush Karkitty, we can use him, don't you see his face?"  
"Yes it looks like a fucking normal cat face." The grumpy one, named Karkitty seemed even more grumpy now.

"Well I can see that his face is adorable, the whole him is! Humans love the adorable ones, we could send him out to beg."  
The kitten was confused, beg? Why would he beg, and beg for what? And what was 'Humans'?`The little kitten looked around, maybe he should run. The other cats had to be faster than him, but it was worth a shot.  
He spun around and ran out the alley as quick as possible, sadly, he bumped straight into another cat. Oh why did it have to be so many tall cats?!  
This one was tall and reaaally fluffy, could a cat even have that much fur? It was a light grey tone but at the edges it got darker and at the very tips it was black, he also had black markings around his eyes and nose and his tail was fluffier than the fluffiest cloud the little kitten had ever seen!

The big fluffy cat looked down lazily at the little kitten, he didn't seem angry, he seemed rather happy.

"Hi there motherfucker." The fluffy cat spoke just as calmly as he looked, even if he used strange words he seemed so natural, like he belonged everywhere. The little kitten stared in awe for a while before Grumpy Karkitty's voice hit him like a- um, strong wind!  
"Hey, fuckass! Bring that little shit over here!" The little kitten looked down at his paws, he wasn't a shit, he was a cat! A rather small cat but still, he didn't like Grumpy Karkitty...  
"Sure thing, best friend." The tall cat answered before he looked down at the little kitten again. "Mind if I bring ya back in there, motherfucker?"  
The little kitten stared dumbly, he gave him a choice? He nodded, he did mind!

The tall cat looked shocked for a second

"So you don't wanna go back in there? Wow, that must be the first time anyone have answered that. 'Ey bro, what's your name?"

The little kitten was dumbfounded again, he didn't really have a name, he stared down at his paws again, what a stupid cat he was, he didn't even have a name.

"I-I don't think I h-have any." He whispered, he probably sounded so pathetic...  
"What, how can't you have a name? Know what? I won't let any bro walk around without a name so I'l-

"Napzee! Get your lazy ass and that stupid cat in here!" Grumpy Karkitty's voice interrupted the tall cat.  
"Right away." The tall cat, Napzee, answered.

The little kitten slowly turned around and started to walk back to the alley, but before he managed to walk more than two steps, the tall cat bit down on his neck softly and picked him up.  
The little kitten went completely stiff, what happened? He had seen other kittens being carried before but he wasn't that small, he wasn't a baby kitten! He could walk just fine himself!  
Napzee carried him right back in the alley, where lots of the mean looking cats had left, and softly placed him down in front of Grumpy Karkitty.

"So whatcha need my little bro for?" Napzee asked.

"That cat can help us get food easier, if I am to believe Cataya. Apparently his face is adorable and all that shit, and since those fucked up humans like that sort of stuff, we'll use him to beg for food."

The little kitten just sat there and stared.  
"Yeah, humans do like cute shit." Napzee agreed, the little kitten stiffened again, did he also imply he was a shit? He swore he was a cat!

"Well I don't see how that's adorable at all." Another cat joined the conversation, this one with a thick wavy accent. The cat was black with white legs, ears and tail he also had a white line on his head.  
"He looks rather stupid actually." The cat jumped down from a open window placed in one of the big buildings that formed the alley.

"Erinyan, shut it. This is a matter of alley cats." Cataya hissed at it.

"She's right, I don't think we have much to say in this matter." A cat with a silky black coat and white eye markings and a stripe of white around her neck stuck her head out of the same window that Erinyan had jumped down from.  
"Yes, be a nice boy and follow Fefuri back inside now, get inside to your nice warm _home_." Friska said mockingly, something about the word home seemed heavy and almost negative.  
Erinyan glared at her before jumping his way back up to the window and inside to Fefuri.  
"I'm sorry, he's not always like that." She smiled a bit before she too disappeared inside.

"Well back to business. Napzee, show the idiot around and make sure he knows who to stay away from and who to stay close to. Don't lose him, he's precious too us now. Don't you fucking DARE to mess this up!" Grumpy Karkitty hissed before turning to Friska and Cataya.  
"Why are you still standing here, go gather food!"

The two other cats turned around and left, the same did Grumpy Karkitty. Leaving the little kitten and Napzee alone.

**Thank you for reading, I'll write more as soon as possible.  
For those who didn't get it, Karkat is Karkitty for obvious reasons, Kanaya is CATaya, Vriska is Friska, named after Friskies, a type of catfood, ironically, she'll probably never taste it. Eridan is EriNYAN because NYAN and Feferi is FeFURi.  
Napzee is sorta because he seems so lazy and cats often take naps.  
If you think these names are stupid. Wait untill you see the others.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for updating so slowly and writing so much crap! The fluff will come soon enough... The more adorable fluff...**

**~SentimentalBunny**

* * *

"So, who do ya wanna meet first?" Napzee looked down at the kitten.

"Uh, someone nice, I guess." The kitten answered while avoiding looking at the other one looming over him. Why couldn't he just become tall himself so he didn't have to feel so weak!?  
The taller cat grinned. "I know exactly who you want to meet!" Napzee started to walk away and the little kitten followed. At least Napzee seemed nice.

After walking for a while, jumping over a fence, walking into another alley, and get soaked in the rain once again. The fluffy cat stopped in front of some sort of hole in the wall, it seemed to stick a bit out and smelled horrible. The alley here didn't have any windows or doors on the wall and was veeery quiet.

Until another cat jumped out of the hole.  
It had large green eyes and a dark brown fur, it smiled widely and almost seemed to attack the ground when it landed.

"Hey Napzee! What's up? Who's that? He's adorable!" The female cat nodded against the little kitten.  
"A cat that followed Karkitty into the meeting alley." Napzee answered. "Bro, this is Nipeta, Nipeta this is- That's right he doesn't have a motherfucking name..." He ended the sentence by staring at the sky, that was finally clearing up.  
"He doesn't?" Nipeta stared at the kitten in shock, causing him to stare at his paws in embarrassment.  
"Yeah, I was going to name him, but I all up and forgot..." Napzee still seemed rather far away when he stared into space like that...  
"Oh! Oh! I know, what about! Pawsy! Since he stares at his paws all the time!" Nipeta jumped a bit, smiling widely and even purring a bit.  
"The Paw part is good but he need some sort of ..." Napzee looked down again. "Yeah, Pawros, that should fit!" He grinned at the little kitten.  
"Pawros?" Nipeta tilted her head slightly. "That's perfect!" She too grinned at the kitten.  
"Whatcha think bro, good name?" Napzee asked.  
The little kitten just stared at them, before he slowly nodded, he assumed it was a nice name.  
"It's decided! Now! Pawros! Let me show you inside the headquarter!" Nipeta jumped into the hole again. "Remember to keep up~"

As they followed the brown cat further into the hole the little kitten, now named Pawros, couldn't help but to slow down a bit and look around it's surroundings. The hole started to seem more and more like a labyrinth, the further in, the more complicated and harder to find the way.  
Pawros whimpered quietly a bit, what if he needed to run away but couldn't find the way out? He kept on following the other twos and hoped that wouldn't happen.

"Okay! So here's the place! Our own pawmazing hideout!" Nipeta turned around to face Pawos.

The place was just a big and smelly room placed in the inner depth of the labyrinth. In one of the corners a light golden coloured kitten slept and around that area there lied lots of teared up foam and fabric, creating a huge bed like thing. On the walls there was scratch marks, besides one of the walls a small river of something gross was placed and in the very middle of the room there was a small pile of food.

"Do you like it?!" Nipeta asked her grin still on her face. Pawros nodded.  
"Umh, yeah, its nice..." He smiled a bit and tried not to frown at the smell.

Nipeta lightened up and kept babbling on how stuff worked there and how Grumpy Karkitty kept on being the boss and told Pawros about the main 9 leader cats!

First, Grumpy Karkitty, boss of everything and everycat. He was some sort of genius leader and Nipeta talked about her like he was the most amazing cat on earth... Even if the younger kitten surely didn't think so. Appearantly he was Napzees bestfriend. He had been there always somehow.

Clawradia, leader of exploring new spots to find food and to recruit new cats and kittens. She was dark red, short haired and had yellow eyes that could scare anyone out of their fur if they met her in the dark. She could talk to the cats of the past.

Whisklux, the golden one laying in the corner, was the smart one. He could lay a plan in ten seconds if needed to. Of course those plans had to be checked by Grumpy Karkitty before they could be used. But other than that, Whisklux just slept a lot.

Then Nipeta, she was just a bubbly cat with the duty to hunt bigger animals, she was small, but somehow deadly...

Cataya, she used to have a owner, but got left out in the woods for some reason unknown and she never found her way back. She was a breed cat, and a rare one too, not that Pawros knew why that mattered. So people spotting her would threat her well. She therefor worked neatly as one to beg for food. She mainly hunted, but also made sure everycat was healthy.

Teresniff, she was a blind cat with dark grey fur , her smell was somehow even more great than others. She sniffed out food and helped the hunters and Clawradia when looking for different stuff. Also, if somecat had failed at their duty, she'd judge them.

Friska, the meany. She hunted and begged, she made sure to teach the new ones how to manipulate the twolegged into giving in to give them food and on how to fool birds.

Equhiss, Nipetas bestfriend, some sort of breed cat that was raised at a farm. He was the strongest and made sure everyone was strong too... he seemed rather scary and didn't really like new cats it seemed.

And Napzee, somehow Napzee was a leader too, why, no one was so sure... But he surely did some sort of good somehow the little kitten guessed. But what remained unknown.

And of course, not counting the leaders or stray cats, you got Erinyan and Fefuri. The two cats with owners, living nearby. Fefuri was nice and helped them out a lot, Erinyan didn't really do that too much... They had been raised by a Japanese couple both of them, and were rather spoiled. But still sort of nice.

And that was it.

Nipeta stopped talking, and looked at Pawros and Napzee for a while.  
"Did you plan on showing him the rest?" Nipeta asked.  
"Yeah, I thought I'd show him someone cool first, but since you all up and told him about motherfucking everyone-"

"He already knows what's important!" Nipeta finished for him. "You two should rest now! It's getting late and you've been out working all day, Napzee!" Nipeta smiled again.  
"Karkitty wont mind! So, see you later!" She ran away into the labyrinth, leaving Napzee, Pawros, a sleeping Whisklux and some other cats that Pawros didnt know, all alone...


End file.
